


Anniversary

by supremegreendragon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: Superman is held for his crimes and Batman is the one to check up on him. Short and bitter story





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot. Don't worry. I'm still working on my other Superbat fic. Sorry it's taking so long

The high security prison held only one prisoner. Of course, with Superman, one prisoner was enough. Bruce always hated these visits. He usually avoided them as much as possible, having Harley or Ollie check on him instead, making sure they both had ways to contact him if anything happened.

 

Bruce made sure to take off his mask before entering the secluded room. He didn’t bother getting out of the rest of his costume. He was only worried about Clark looking him in the eyes without any veil.

 

Clark sat with his back to him, no doubt knowing already he was there. If it weren’t for the kryptonite, he wouldn’t be so nearly well behaved. Even now, Bruce could see the feral rage underneath his calm demeanor.

 

Usually Clark would be the first to talk, saying something in an attempt to guilt trip Bruce into seeing his point of view. Or sometimes it was just a snarky insult. Now however, Clark sat for a long time saying nothing. He still didn’t look Bruce’s way.

 

He wanted Bruce to speak first. Fine. Bruce would grant him that much.

 

“Ollie said you threatened Barry in front of him.”

 

“Barry wasn’t here,” Clark informed, “Is he tattle-telling to the teacher because I say mean things?”

 

Even after all these years, Bruce still couldn’t believe this was Clark now. He still yearned for the day before the Joker’s death. Before Clark turned to…this.

 

“Sometimes your threats are a little more than just words,” Bruce said sternly.

 

“Are you really here because I said that?”

 

“You know how protective Ollie is of him.”

 

“Even though Barry is Regime?”

 

“He’s reformed.”

 

“Right,” Clark’s voice was low, “That’s a nice way of saying traitor.”

 

_The only traitor here is you._

 

Bruce almost said the thought out loud, but then he knew that would just lead to a big argument. The same argument they’ve been having for years. The argument always amounted to ‘No, I’m right. You’re wrong.’

 

It was far too childish for Bruce to take part in any further. After a few long seconds passed, Clark spoke again.

 

“Why are you really here?”

 

Bruce hesitated, “I figured I’d be the one check on you today.”

 

Here Clark actually turned around, confusion wrought in his face. It was clear that he had no idea what Bruce was getting at, not that Bruce could blame him. He probably wasn’t keeping track of the days.

 

“Why now?”

 

“It’s March 16th.”

 

Realization hit Clark like a shot gun. For once, he was no longer looking at Bruce with unrelenting anger. There was even a small second where he looked sad.

 

“Our anniversary.”

 

“It was your idea to have one, even though we’ve only ever been boyfriends.”

 

“Are we still that now?” Clark asked. Bruce didn’t bother to answer. Instead, the caped crusader left him to his stupor while he checked on the computer. Power at 100 percent, vital functions normal, no damage to the surrounding area…

 

“Bruce,” Clark’s voice made Bruce turned to look at him. Bruce wasn’t prepared for the loving look in Clark’s eyes, nor the husk in his tone, “I’ve thought about this day for a long time. We haven’t been able to do anything but fight. Will you…stay with me?”

 

“Wonder Woman is raiding several countries at the moment. I don’t have time.”

 

Clark frowned, “She’s loyal. Unlike you.”

 

Bruce shut off the computer. He swallowed down the hurt that was rising to his chest.

 

“Happy anniversary, Clark,” his tone was empty. Without waiting for his ex to respond, Bruce left.


End file.
